


Majestic Amour

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gentleness, Kissing, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Venus envy
Relationships: The Beast/Casey Cooke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Majestic Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



The garden is lovely this time of year. Beautiful and glowing with gorgeous colors, pink and red and purple surrounded with lush green. He wiggles his toes in the dirt, surrounded in a maze of sweet-smelling flowers. No flower could ever come close to the beauty of his beloved, she is pure and kindhearted, and her red lips put all the flowers to shame.

Casey smiles at the Beast as he crawls closer; she doesn’t fear him. He would never harm her; he is her protector. He playfully pounces on her and they roll around in the grass, the Beast nuzzles her, ticking her throat, and Casey burst with giggling laughter.

Quiver in the sun, her skin tingles as his hands trace over the curve of her waist. He takes her lips in a fire-hot kiss and she melts, feeling his powerful body on top of her. Her heart beats quickly in her chest as he captures her souls with a kiss. Her eyes resemble diamonds when she looks at him, shimmering brightly. The Beast palms her cheeks and devours her lips, claiming her as his mate, and Casey gives her body and heart to him.

Her scars are beautiful. Faded pale white and etched upon her soft skin, they are a symbol of her strength, her power. Her fierce grace. She is not a victim; she is a survivor. She has endured traumatic experiences and is stronger now, and he bows to her, feels her fingertips brushing through his hair.

People have never seen her wounds, Casey keeps them hidden, yet she allows him to see all of her. He purrs, lovingly brushing his fingers over the razed skin. Naked in his bed, she is as beautiful as an angel and he presses his lips to every scar, gently worshiping her like the fierce goddess she is.

That night after the sun as set, on a soft bed made of fluffy pillows and silk white sheets, lays a heavenly beauty, the white cloth woven around her nude body. Casey dreams in heavenly peace while the Beast watches over her with baby blue eyes. The bedroom, his wilderness, is silent tonight. The warm candles are aglow and their amber golden shadows dance over the sleeping beauty.

The Beast’s burning bright eyes roam over her body, she is lovely, pure, resembling a heavenly angel. He moves closer, leaning down to gently nuzzle her rosy pink cheek. Casey’s skin is warm and soft, her lips as red as a rose and sweet as honey. Her honeysuckle scent has the Beast intoxicated, he cannot resist pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

The sun is setting, sunny bright golden rays’ shimmer on the horizon. The moon peeks out from the coming darkness as the Beast gently pulls Casey into his embrace and hugs her, pressing a dearly tender kiss to her rosy cheeks. She loves his wild gaze; his eyes seem to burn like a fire. Her heart beats quickly as he gives her many devoted kisses. 

Drenched in shimmering moonlight, the Beast is entranced by the beauty before him; his lover and best friend, Casey, the reason his heart is always set aflutter. She cuddles closer to him and she smells heavenly like lavender and honeysuckle. 

One look at the Beauty makes the Beast’s heart skip a beat. He growls playfully and hugs her to his chest, embraces her in pure devoted love. Casey smiles like the sunny sun as her heart fills with happiness and love. She kisses him sweetly, he is a savage, wild beast, yet his tenderness is pure when he lovingly kisses her pink lips. 

Casey tries to regulate her breathing as her heart dances with joy; her cheeks flush rosy red as the Beast presses kisses upon kisses to her lips, as if she is candy and he has a sweet-tooth. His arms hugging her in a teddy-bear embrace. Casey’s fingertips brush lightly across his warm, sun kissed skin and he nearly purrs like a kitten. 

Her heart is pure. Her skin soft and his hands are gentle on her trembling body when he caresses her. Casey’s heart skips a beat when he tenderly pulls her close to kiss her pretty pink lips. Her kisses are intoxicating, he desires her. The way Casey kisses him with all her heart and soul, pure tenderness and devotion shimmering in every caress of kindhearted lips made him growl. The Beast growls softly, tucking the bed sheets tighter around her gorgeous body. Snow white scars etch her body from a time before he knew her when she was not under his protective care. He snarls with his razor-sharp fangs, enraged that he was not there to protect her from her perverted uncle. She has endured such sorrow at the hand of that wicked man, and even though she was harmed, like a phoenix she rose from the fire, stronger and braver. He leans down to kiss her scars, every painful stitch and tattered white line. Casey is pure and lovely and the Beast snarls, making a promise that she will never again know sorrow. As he lays down beside her, breathing in her honey-sweet scent, his hands gently trace her body. Every soft curve until he reaches her cheek, he gently palms her warm skin. He softly kisses her lips, and when he leans away to gaze upon her beauty, he delights in seeing her smiling even in her dreams. The Beast purrs blissfully, he tucks Casey into his tender embrace. He promises to keep her warm. He swears to always keep her safe.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1094745.html?thread=114461017#t114461017)


End file.
